


Hospital

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Hospital, Cliche, Collection Work, Doctor Bellamy, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Ficlets, Flirting, Go Clarke's Grandma, Interns - Freeform, Making Out, Pregnant Octavia, Prenatal scans, Sibling support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bellarke ficlets in a Hospital AU;</p><p>1) Nana Griffin is in the hospital with her granddaughter Clarke for support. Bellamy is her doctor<br/>2) The most cliché thing ever- interns making out in a supply closet<br/>3) Octavia goes in for ultrasound scan, with Bellamy for support. Misunderstanding are had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nana Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection of things :P
> 
> If you have a lil prompt or anything you want written that's a Hospital AU, then comment on this and I'll see what I can do :) 
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments, and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"Doctor Blake will be along to see you in a minute, Ms Griffin," the brunette nurse said, popping her head around the doorframe of Clarke's grandmother's room. The white-haired woman gave her thumbs up before sinking a little further into the bed.

"Better be a cute one," the woman said, and Clarke smiled at her grandmother's humour from her position curled up in the armchair beside the bed.

"Nana, you're 74," she admonished, and the old woman shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm in hospital, Clarke, after suffering from a heart attack," she said. "Let me have a little happiness."

There was a knock on wood with knuckles. "I hope not too much happiness. All that excitement could cause another heart attack," a deep voice said, and Nana Griffin turned a big smile to the broad-shouldered man in a white coat who stood in the doorway.

"Well, you don't seem like too much, Doctor Blake. I'm sure I could handle you," she said with a wink, and Clarke gave her grandmother a scandalised look. Doctor Blake rumbled a laugh as he walked into the room, the bright lights showing curly dark hair, a strong-featured face, and warm eyes. There was no doubt that the word 'attractive' could be used to describe him.

"Let's just see how you're doing before I give you another heart attack," he replied, and Ms Griffin giggled in delight. Clarke huffed, amused, and hid her eyes with her hand. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm the man trying to tame your grandmother." Clarke peeked through her fingers to see a beaming white smile being directed at her, and she tried to stop her blush.

"This is my granddaughter, Clarke," Ms Griffin said, quickly introducing Clarke before the blonde could say anything. "She recently became single."

"Nana!" Clarke exclaimed, cheeks burning red hot. Dr Blake cast a side-eye to his patient, who had a mischievous little glint in her blue eyes. He looked over at the blonde on the sofa, who looked like she was valiantly trying to sink into the cushions and hide. She was cute, for sure, with her long blonde hair, minimal make-up, and hereditary blue eyes. Yeah, she was definitely Dr Blake's type.

"If it's any comfort, you can always call me 'Bellamy'," he said, and Clarke peered up at him curiously, a little cat smile playing on the corner of her lips. She gave a small nod to him, and her eyes flitted downwards to her lap. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, and Ms Griffin raised and interested eyebrow at him. "All your vital signs look good, and your heart is back on an even pace again. You should be ready for discharge tomorrow." He kept his eyes on his charts while the grandmother smiled at her granddaughter.

"Thank you... _Bellamy_ ," Clarke said, and he looked up through his lashes to see the girl smiling shyly with her cheeks like pink. He gave her a smile back. Bellamy was about to open his mouth to ask her something, but then he remembered there was a patient in the room, and decided not to.

"I'll have Nurse Green collect your things together," he said. "Will you be here tomorrow to help?" he asked Clarke, and the girl's blonde hair swayed as she nodded. Bellamy's heart skipped a beat, and with a polite nod to Ms Griffin and Clarke, he left the room, blowing out a breath through his pursed lips. 

"He was definitely going to ask you out." He heard Ms Griffin's voice float through the open door, and leant back against the wall to the side to listen.

"No he wasn't, Nana," Clarke replied, and the corner of Bellamy's mouth twitched. "He doesn't even know me."

"Y'know, but in the old days when I was young. I'm pretty sure you learnt about it in school? The Romans and the Greeks?" Bellamy and Clarke both chuckled at the same time. "Dating was a way of getting to know someone. And it's not entirely a bad thing, Clarke."

"But he's your doctor! That's a bit weird!"

"And Finn was your physics teacher's son. Don't you think that's weird?" Ms Griffin countered. Clarke grumbled something under her breath that Bellamy didn't catch. "That's besides the point. If _Bellamy_ were to ask you out, would you say yes?"

There was a brief pause while Bellamy assumed Clarke thought it over. Mentally, he crossed his fingers.

"Yeah." Was all he heard, the word said with a grin, and Ms Griffin clapped and giggled excitedly.

"My great-grandkids are gonna be beautiful!" she exclaimed, and Clarke tried to calm her grandmother down. Bellamy chuckled as he walked off down the corridor, his pager bleeping, and decided he was going to ask Clarke out the next day.


	2. Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most cliché thing you will ever find in a hospital

"Is that a pager vibrating in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Bellamy mumbled against Clarke's lips, winding his arms tighter around her waist to pull her closer, smirking slightly at the amused huff Clarke made.

"And which one of us is the intern who had the best reference out of us all for a place on the top medical research time in the Arkship area for his biology knowledge?" Clarke asked, backing away slightly so she could reach for the pager in her pocket. She knew it wouldn't stop vibrating unless she answered. Bellamy buried his face in her neck, nipping at the skin lightly as his hands roamed over her scrubs, fingertips threatening to sneak under the elasticated waist of her ugly blue trousers. "Ugh that hypochondria- _aaah_ -c's back a-a-gain." Clarke stumbled out, Bellamy's lips moving like sin across the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Her fellow intern groaned and slumped slightly.

"What is with her this time?" he asked, and Clarke shrugged in their embrace.

"Raven didn't say," was all she got out before Bellamy's lips were over hers again, pearly teeth nipping at her bottom. The sensation had her digging her fingers into his unruly curls and pressing her fingernails into his scalp, eliciting a groan fro him. Hands emboldened and slipped beneath her scrub top, fingers tracing warm, hasty trails up her back to the clasp of her lace bra. Clarke grinned into the kiss, letting her tongue slip out and swipe quickly at Bellamy's bottom lip.

"Such a tease," he growled, chest rumbling against Clarke's as his fingers swiftly unhooked the clasp and slipped around to the front underneath the fabric. As Clarke's body arched with a gasp at the feel of Bellamy's warm and rough hands, Bellamy walked them back two steps and a half, so Clarke was pushed against the shelving. Vials in their respective boxes clinked lightly, clearly audible over the sounds of ragged breaths and slick lips.

"Now who's the tease?" Clarke breathed under Bellamy's ministrations, skin being blanketed by goosebumps, and she whimpered at a particularly pleasurable pinch. Bellamy grinned at her wolfishly.

"I plan to do more than tease." Clarke was worried that his voice was soon reach subvocal levels, but the worry was quickly pushed out of her head by the feeling of Bellamy's body sliding down her own, hot lips pressed to the smooth skin of her sternum where her scrub top had been rucked up. A tiny kiss to the thin, sensitive skin of her waistline made her muscles jump, and Bellamy chuckled as her fingers dug into his curls again. Clarke felt like she was going to hyperventilate as his teeth pinched the elastic of her waistband and began to pull back, making some space for his fingers to hook over the edge and yank down. His fingers were almost there when a loud series of raps on the door both made them jump. Bellamy's arms wound protectively around Clarke, and they both looked at each other with startled eyes.

"Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, if you do not come out of that cupboard and help me with this hypochondriac, you'd better find another cupboard to go and make out in next time so the whole hospital does not have your happy noises broadcasted over the tanoy because of the sneakily hidden microphone that will undoubtedly be hidden in there!" Raven shouted through the door, and Clarke buried her face in Bellamy's corded neck to hide her laughter.


End file.
